Today's computer user has access to a wide variety of content, such as video content, audio content, text content, and so on. Not all content, however, is safe to be consumed on a computing device. For example, some content may include malicious executable code (e.g., malware) that, when executed, may gain unauthorized access to particular portions of a computing device and/or private information about a user.
While techniques exist for preventing malicious executable code from gaining such unauthorized access, these techniques typically do not take into account the desires of today's content developer. For example, a content developer may develop an application that can access remote content (e.g., web content) via a computing device. Current techniques do not typically consider how such remote content will be processed via the computing device in determining if the remote content will be allowed access to the computing device. Further, current techniques do not typically enable the content developer to specify that specific instances of remote content are to be allowed access to a computing device.